An Evening With Victera
by BlackCat46
Summary: Prompt from zulybookworm. Victor and Vera, post-Anubis. A little drabble in which Vera drops some exciting news for Victor. K, a little OOC, tiny hint at romance. One shot! Enjoy!


(I own only plot)

A/N: _Hi, my darling magpies! This is a request from zulybookworm who requested a Victera fanfic. Hope this is what you were looking for! :) xoxo_

"Victor?" Vera questions as she creeps down into the cellar. "Hello?"

Victor looks up in shock at the sound of her voice and covers his experiments. Even after leaving Anubis house and meeting her again, he hasn't given up. Actually, he decided to keep making the Elixir of Life in order to live with Vera forever. He just wants to remain as he is until she catches up and they can live as a happy couple forever. "Vera, what are you doing down here?"

"Looking for you. The supper's ready," she tells him, sounding relieved to have found him. "What were you doing?"

"Just... Nothing, dear. What have you made for supper?"

Vera smiles, back in the familiar territory. "I made spaghetti. And your favourite cheesecake for dessert."

"You are wonderful, Vera," Victor praises, feeling the hunger hit him. He's partial to the food Vera makes, considering her the best cook the planet has.

"Well, thank you. I do try. Now, come on. That meal isn't going to eat itself," She smiles and leads the way upstairs. Victor watches her for a moment before deciding to follow.

He isn't disappointed when he sees the meal she's set up. He likes that she always finds inventive ways to present their food. Tonight the theme is Italy and she's gone all out. He chuckles to himself as he sees the Italian waiters waiting with the meal. She's got Italian wine and breadsticks and the Italian flag designed tablecloth. "Well, my dear, you're a very creative woman."

"It's nothing special. I have a lot of time on my hands."

Victor knows. Oh, does he know! She's just finished a course in art and design, which she'd taken up after leaving Anubis house herself. _'A clean slate,'_ as she'd put it when they'd discussed it. "Well, it's time well spent. Are you going to sit down?"

She joins him at the table, smiling at him. "How have you been today? I've hardly seen you since breakfast."

Victor feels bad at that. He knows he's been neglecting her more than a little and he regrets it. "I've been alright. How have you been?"

"Just... Well, there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh?" he asks, detecting the nerves in her tone. "What's that then?"

She looks embarrassed and says "I've decided to start my own interior design company. I've filled in the forms already, I just thought I'd see what you thought before I send them off."

Victor smiles, pleased for her, proud that she's decided to this. He exclaims "That's an excellent idea!"

She looks pleasantly surprised, like she wasn't expecting such an enthusiastic response. Victor suspected that she wasn't, but he's very pleased for her. She smiles and asks, her tone pleased, "You think so?"

"I do. That is a wonderful idea."

Vera smiles and says "It'll take up a lot of time... And it might mean less time together."

"But if it makes you happy, that's a good thing. I don't want you to be bored all the time."

Vera gives him the happiest smile he's seen on her face in a long time and she murmurs "Then it's a good thing you like the idea."

They eat their meal in companionable silence until Victor asks "What are your plans for business?"

"Well, first is to get a few jobs going, get some money in and hire staff, then it should take off from there. There are always a good lot of college graduates looking for work."

Victor smiles, then says "Put a load of new meat to work."

Vera laughs and nods, eating a mouthful of spaghetti before saying "Maybe not that phrasing, but yes."

For the first time since meeting her, Victor doesn't see her as just someone he lives with and likes. He sees her as an ambitious and happy equal and he's content with everything at last.

* * *

 _Okay, zulybookworm, I hope this is the sort of thing you were looking for! :)_

 _Song quote: **Flesh and blood/ Sacrifice/ Melts the heart/ Like fire and ice/ Flesh and blood/ Sacrifice/ Flesh and blood/ Like fire to ice/ Are you willing to sacrifice?** ~(Flesh And Blood) Sacrifice, Poison._

 _Until next time, darling magpies. xoxo_


End file.
